


You'll be the death of me

by HAR1N



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Guns, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Zombies, if that's not obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAR1N/pseuds/HAR1N
Summary: :D angst is great :D i love hurting myself
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	You'll be the death of me

“You’re gonna be the death of me.”

Yuta looked up from where he was fixing his shoe, meeting Doyoung’s gaze where the younger was bent over, hands on his knees.

Although Doyoung was frowning, his eyes held amusement and it was enough to make Yuta smile.

“You always say that.” Yuta says, practically out of breath as he stands up from the floor, dusting himself off as he does.

They had just ran at least a mile and a half to escape some zombies that had cornered them because Yuta had knocked over a shelf while looking for supplies. Luckily they made it back to their group with no visible harm.

Doyoung shakes his head as he straightens himself, before walking over to their camp, where the rest of the group waits. “Because it’s true.”

Yuta chuckles as he chases after Doyoung, before laying out whatever they had brought back from their run on the table.

“You guys look tired.” Johnny says from where he’s hunched over a table, a disassembled gun laid out in front of him.

“You would be too if you had just ran nearly two miles to get away from a herd.” Doyoung says, sitting down on the bench next to him.

“Next time you go on a run instead of sending me and Yuta last minute.” Doyoung adds on, before laying his head down on his arms.

“Who’s taking the first shift tonight?” Taeyong asks after a moment, stepping out of one of the tents. The sun had started to set by now, and normally they go to bed before it gets too dark just to make sure no one goes off and disappears at night.

“I can,” Yuta says, looking up from where he was cleaning off his gun, “first shift is normally the easiest anyway, isn’t it?” He adds on before Taeyong nods.

“You choose who has second shift then,” Taeyong says, before turning to look at the rest of their group mates. “Come on everyone, time to get some shut eye. We need to be up bright and early to pack everything up and move east.”

Yuta watches as everyone else grabs their things, disappearing into tents to go to sleep, before he stands up from where he was sitting to go over to the table.

It was well into the night, and Yuta was about ready to wake someone else up for the second shift when he heard a distant scream. 

He froze in his spot, turning in every direction to try and identify where the sound came from. His heart thundered in his ears as his eyes flicked through the darkness where the light of their barely lit lantern didn’t reach.

He moves to rush to one of the tents, but it’s futile when he hears groaning from behind him, before he lets out a yell as he feels teeth dig into his shoulder.

“Fuck!” He exclaims, moving his gun towards the zombie’s head, before pulling the trigger, wincing when he hears a high pitched ringing afterwards.

The sound of a gunshot seems to bring everyone in the camp to life, because Yuta hears the tents being zipped open, before a few horrid gasps are heard.

“Yuta, are you-” Taeyong starts, before quieting, eyes wide as he stares at the male.

“We gotta go.” They hear Johnny say, and a few of them jump into action to start packing things up.

“Wait we-we can’t! We can’t move with Yuta bit!” Taeil says, worry coursing through him.

“We need to move, Taeil hyung.” Sicheng replies as he packs up the tents as best as he could. “If things go downhill we can leave Yuta on the side of a tree on the move.”

As the group packs the tents into the van and trailer, Yuta collapses onto the ground out of pure shock and fear.

His hand grips at his shoulder where he was bit, and he felt like he was about to lose all contents of his stomach the longer he sat there.

He flinched when he felt hands grab him, and he looks up to see Doyoung’s worried face staring back at him.

“Yuta, you need to get up, we have to go,” He says, pulling his friend up onto his feet as he does.

Yuta stumbles as he walks, trying to overcome the worry in his head as Doyoung helps him into the van before closing the door after him.

Johnny starts the car up once everyone and everything is in, before he’s driving down the road just in time as a few zombies come out of the trees.

Yuta leans against the window, hand still holding onto his shoulder to hopefully stop the bleeding.

“Yuta, breath,” Doyoung's voice is gentle to his ears, and he finds himself listening to the younger man, breathing slower to keep himself calm.

“Check his temperature Doyoung,” Mark says, looking back at the two males from the seat in front of them, “we need to know when the fever kicks in.”

Doyoung frowns at the words, before pressing the back of his hand to Yuta’s forehead. His heart hurts when his friend flinches under his touch.

“No, no fever just yet.” Doyoung says softly, pulling his hand away as he does.

“Can't we just cut his arm off before we wait too long?” Donghyuck asks, looking around at the older men, “we cut Jaehyun's leg off when he was bit there and he was just fine.”

“Yeah i am fine now but i lost a lot of blood before because of that. We couldn't move from our spot for a week because of me,” Jaehyun says, now hiding his bandaged leg from view, “besides, Yuta was bit way too far up his shoulder, it's too risky for us to do that.”

Donghyuck glanced back at Yuta again, now noticing exactly where the bite was.

“None of us are properly trained to removed a limb like that, we were just lucky when it was me.” Jaehyun adds on, and the car goes silent as they take in the reality of the situation.

They were really gonna lose one of their best friends, the person who managed to get them all to cooperate in this close knit group.

They couldn't save him from this no matter how much they tried.

They drove for the next few hours, passing towns that were infested with zombies as they did. No one spoke.

No one spoke until the sun began to rise, until they could see the road they were taking become more lonesome, towns vanishing behind them.

“The fever’s kicking in..” Yuta’s boice breaks the silence, and a few of them turn to look back at him, seeing sweat drip down his forehead and neck, noticing how harshly he was breathing now.

“Sit tight, Yuta,” Johnny says, keeping his gaze on the road ahead, “if you want to be left alone.. tell me where.”

Doyoung felt his heart ache as he watched Yuta nod, the small movement looking so painful to his best friend in that moment.

He watched as Yuta’s chest rose and fell as he slowly took in oxygen, it seems to be harder than it was earlier.

He watched the man’s face slowly become more pale, and he doesn't realize how long it’s been until Yuta starts coughing, bringing his hand up to his mouth as blood started dripping from the corner of his lips.

“Johnny..” Yuta says, voice hoarse and scratchy, sounding almost unfamiliar to Doyoung, “here, leave.. leave me here..” he says, and Doyoung feels tears burn at the back of his eyes.

Johnny pulls the car over to the side of the street, and they all get out of the car.

Doyoung helps Yuta out before he and Johnny lead him towards a tree close to the road.

“I’m sorry about all of this you guys…” Yuta says, once he’s sat down with Doyoung atill kneeled next to him, “i should’ve paid more attention m, maybe then-”

“Don’t start blaming yourself for this, Yuta hyung,” Mark says, him and Donghyuck holding onto each other as they stand a safe distance away from Yuta as advised by Jungwoo, “it could’ve happened to anyone.”

Yuta looks down and away from his friends, feeling his body grow hotter as the fever grew stronger.

“Yuta,” Said male glanced up slightly to see a small handgun held out in front of him in Johnny’s hand, “in case you… don’t want to go out.. as one of those things..” 

Yuta lifts a shaky hand, grabbing the weapon from his oldest friend’s hand, smiling softly at him, “thanks, John..” he says softly, placing it next to him.

His smile disappeared though as he glanced around at their faces, most of them not looking at him, and he feels his heart ache as he looks over at Doyoung who was staring down at where their hands were interlocked and had been ever since he sat down.

“You guys should go..” Yuta says, looking back at Johnny, “it won’t be safe out here for very long, they’ll catch our scents soon.” He seemed to be forcing the words out.

Yuta lets out a soft gasp when arms are thrown around him suddenly, and he moves his eyes to see tufts of light brown hair in his vision, “hyuckie..”

“I-i’m gonna miss you hyung,” the young boy sobbed, burying his nose into Yuta’s shoulder and ignoring the blood that coated his shirt.

“I’m gonna miss you too, hyuck, take care of yourself okay?” Yuta hums into his ear, running a hand through the boy’s hair, before Donghyuck is pulled away by Sicheng and Taeil.

As the rest of them say their goodbyes to the male, Doyoung hadn’t moved a muscle, only tightened his grip on Yuta’s hand as the seconds pass.

“Doyoung,” Johnny says, tilting his head when the male doesn’t budge, “let’s go.”

“I… I'm not leaving him,” Doyoung’s voice is hardly audible, but Yuta hears him perfectly.

“Doie, y-you can’t-”

“I can and I will.” Doyoung says, looking up at him, “i have too much to say to you.”

“Doie,” Johnny says softly, “you.. you know we won’t be able to come back for you, don’t you?”

“I’m well aware of what I'm saying, John,” Doyoung says, and Johnny sighs softly as the young male moves to sit against the tree beside Yuta, “go.”

Johnny makes no move to drag Doyoung with him, and nods, “it… it was nice knowing the both of you then,” he says, and turns to walk back to the van.

He climbs into the driver’s seat, and as he turns the engine on, a voice speaks up in the back of the car.

“Where’s Doyoung hyung?” Mark asks, and Johnny can’t bring himself to look at the young boy’s face, knowing that all he’ll see is fear and sadness.

“He’s not coming with us.” He answers, and he receives a chorus of ‘why’s in return.

“I don’t know why, but we can’t force him to leave Yuta,” Johnny says as he pulls the car out of park, “he won't budge anyways.”

As he starts driving off, he hears several voices telling him to wait and stop the car, but he doesn’t listen as he locks the doors and drives down the road.

Doyoung watches the car disappear down the road, before he feels something hit his arm.

“Ow, what was that for?”

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Yuta says, not looking at Doyoung as he rubs his arm, “why did you stay? You just lost your only chance of staying alive.”

“I don’t care about staying alive, Yuta. If you’re not there, then i’m already dead.” Doyoung says, picking at the grass underneath him.

Yuta stares at him from the corner of his eye, frowning as he stares at his side profile.

He takes in the furrow of Doyoung’s brow, the faint scars over his eye and cheek, the small hints of facial hair on his chin and jaw, down to his lips, chapped and bitten raw from how stressed he gets.

Yuta feels like crying when he realizes that this may very well be the last time he sees Doyoung this close.

“Ii-i don’t wanna die, Doie,” he suddenly sobs, bringing his hands up to cover his face, “i-i wanna be alive, i wan-wanna be with our friends.”

Doyoung frowns as he wraps an arm around he male’s shoulders, pulling him so they lean against each other.

“I know, Yuta,” Doyoung says holding tears back as he hides his nose in the older male’s hair.

Yuta sniffs as he huddles closer to the younger, staring at where their hands had interlocked once more, “Doie.. you.. you said you hd a lot to tell me still… before John left…”

He feels Doyoung tense under him, “what was it?” He adds on gently, voice still heavy with tears.

The fever had slowed down for the most part, thankfully, so Yuta found it in himself to pull away and look Doyoung straight in the eye, and the younger man held hesitation.

“Yuta… you remember how we met? How you saved me from falling off that bridge?” Yuta nods as Doyoung speaks. Of course he remembers how him and Doyoung met, he couldn’t forget it if he tried.

“You know how i stuck to your side after that? Never left you alone, not even for a second?” Yuta nods again.

“I.. it’s cause I didn't.. I didn't ever want to see you scared like how you were that day… you were terrified of seeing me, a complete stranger, nearly die.” Doyoung says, and Yuta glances down, “I wanted to make sure you smiled everyday after that.”

“What does this have to do with anything?” Yuta asks softly.

“I don’t want you going out of this world scared, Yuyu,” Doyoung says, “and while I was planning on telling you this later and not in such a depressing situation, now’s a better chance than ever.”

Yuta’s head tilts as Doyoung looks down, seeming uncertain.

“Yuta, i.. i’ve liked you a lot since we first met.. if we had more time.. I-i would do anything to show you how m-much you mean to me.. but,” Doyoung rambled, and Yuta felt his heart soar at the clumsy confession.

“Doie,” he says softly, and said male looks up at him with puppy like eyes, “you may not be able to exactly show me how much I mean to you, but I think a kiss would suffice, don’t you think?”

Doyoung feels a wave of emotion goes over him as Yuta starts to lean in, and he freezes until he feels Yuta’s lips against his, and he’s kissing back gently.

They pull apart a few moments later, both panting heavily, but smiling so so widely.

“I love you Yuta, so much.”

“I love you too Doie,” Yuta says, and Doyoung notices how Yuta’s grip around his neck had slowly began to loosen, “you’ve definitely made the situation much brighter for me,” Yuta’s voice sounds like an echo in his ears.

He watches as Yuta smiles so brightly, even as he slumps forward onto Doyoung’s chest, breathing slowly evening out, before stopping altogether.

Doyoung feels his body shake as tears stream down his cheeks, before he sobs, holding Yuta close to him as he buries his face into the older’s hair.

He cries and cries, until he can’t no more. He leans against the tree now, with Yuta’s head on his chest.

He watches the male as he remembers the day they met, specifically the moment after Yuta saved him from falling, when Yuta smiled so.. so brightly, just as he had earlier, when he introduced himself.

Doyoung’s heart aches as the memory fades from his mind when Yuta twitches in his hold, skin almost paper white and as old as ice.

Doyoung doesn’t move as Yuta lifts himself up, his own blood dripping from his lips before his hands grab at Doyoung, practically pinning him against the tree with strength that Doyoung was far from being used to.

He groans in pain as Yuta’s nails dig into his arms, yet he still doesn't fight back, especially when Yuta bites his neck, tearing the skin easily with his teeth. He only screams in pain.

His breathing is heavy, and he glances over at the gun laying a few feet away from him. He grabs it without thinking when yuta lets go of his arms, using his other arm to hold Yuta back by his chest.

Yuta - he shouldn’t be calling him that anymore the longer he thinks about it - growls and groans at him as he moves, and Doyoung looks back at him with tears in his eyes.

He smiles at the corpse now, as tears stream down his cheeks again, placing the gun to his temple.

With a soft sniff, he speaks.

“I told you, you’d be the death of me."

*BANG*

**Author's Note:**

> :D angst is great :D i love hurting myself


End file.
